Baby
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Reborn really likes to torture him, apparently the machine is now fix.  Sequel to Mini.


I was really surprise that I got such a fast reaction, though on comment did make me do this sequal speaking of which, *Throws a ball of yarn* fetch you kawaii kitty.

Hopefully you guys like this.

Also my friend had given me the idea for both, her name is sammywolfstar so she deserves some credit to.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. Though if so I would abuse the characters to the extreme ;D

* * *

><p>Baby<p>

_Tsuna ran and ran as fast as he could._

_But Hibari and Mukuro where just slowly walking, with a smile he knows all to well. It was a smile that men Tsuna was gonna be taken repeatedly unless he ran like hell._

_Mukuro wrapped his arms around Tsuna and started taking of his shirt. Hibari was pulling down his pants, those evil bastards just smiling the whole time._

"Hieeeaah!" Tsuna screamed as he woke up.

"Baka-Tsuna stop screaming from a dream." Reborn kicked him out of bed making him land on his tush.

Tsuna rolled over quickly clutching his poor behind, "If only it was a dream!" He cried, he really wish that he didn't take care of the mini clones because they grew feelings for him. Unfortunately what he thought where feelings of love ended up being more of a raper who hasn't had any in years.

So Tsuna had to take their abuse from school (Hibari), and his own house (Mukuro).

It was bad enough when they both screwed him, but worse when they decided to do it at the same time!

His mouth hurted and his backside ached, he would always go to school and back with a limp. He wished someone would help him.

But the last time someone did, well Gokudera ended up in the hospital from the attacks Hibari and Mukuro gave him. Apparently they don't like being stopped from getting what they want.

"Tsuna good news."

Tsuna started crying, it was never good news, at least not for him.

"Gannini has finally fixed the machine, though it took him a long time." Reborn can say that again since summer was right around the corner, Tsuna just needed to go to school one more day and he can enjoy his summer, hopefully on where 'they' can't find him.

"Reborn I don't want to deal with more clones please."

"Oh but this is better, now your only going to have to take care of Mukuro and Hibari, besides the machince is speacial then it was before." Tsuna started crying again, god and the devil must be working together just to make his life miserable.

"Hurry up and get down, I'll start the machine."

Tsuna strained to get up, whinning in pain as his backside stung even more. He really wish his mom wasn't so happy to let them both in, and apparently she approves of his relationship.

When he got downstairs the machine was already starting. "Baka-Tsuna this time instead of clones they are something else. This machine mixes DNA, so I put yours into both samples."

Tsuna wondered what horrifying thing would come out.

_Ding_

Tsuna got ready to run just in case.

When the smoke cleared, Reborn made a weird coughing noise. "Reborn?" Tsuna looked and saw Reborn trying hard not to laugh.

When Tsuna looked into the machine his mouth dropped opened. Inside where 2 year old babies. They look kind of like Mukuro and Hibari except with Tsuna's eye and hair color, plus cuteness.

"Mommy." They both started to run to him and hugged his legs.

"Mommy!"

Tsuna was now the proud...well um shocked, mother of two adorable kids.

"Congradulations Tsuna." Reborn chuckled.

Life really hates him.

His mom once again didn't freak out and somehow got rid of all truths of how babies where made and started being proud of Tsuna for having two babies. Why is his mother so dense!

She went around a box that was labeled 'Tsu-kun's baby memories.'

She took out some cute baby clothes and one bunny suit.

"Mom please tell me I don't have any pictures wearing that." He pointed to the bunny suit.

She nodded just happy as can be.

Why won't the earth swallow him up! Oh right cause it was to busy laughing at him!

She dressed up the two babies, the Hibari baby had red stripped long sleeve shirt with cute little blue jeans. Mukuro baby was wearing a blue t-shirt and matching shorts.

'Cute.' Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna your gonna be late for school again, I don't think Hibari-kun would like that." Tsuna sighed and nodded.

As soon as he stepped out of the door, two little bodies latched on to his legs, "I want to go with mommy!" They both screamed.

"Looks like you have no choice Tsuna." Reborn laughed, a video camera in his hand.

"Whats with the camera?"

"Just getting some proof for future refrence."

Tsuna slapped his forehead and looked at the two. "Um ok I guess." Hibari baby waved his hands up, Mukuro baby pushed Hibari baby, and did the same.

"No fighting!" He didn't want another fighting Hibari and Mukuro.

He picked them both up and started going to school.

* * *

><p>"Ten-" Gokudera stopped and stared wide eyed at Tsuna.<p>

"Who're the babies?" Yamamoto asked.

"Their," Tsuna blushed and coughed out, "mine."

The two boys stopped until it went into their head. "Um congradulations Tenth for having such, uh, lovely babies." Gokudera felt very awkward.

"I didn't knew guys could have babies." Yamamoto thought, his gaze going to Gokudera.

"I didn't give bir-"

A weird noise stop Tsuna from his rants and he looked to where it came from. Hibari was just staring at Hibari baby.

He slowly went towards them and held his index finger towards the little baby. Hibari baby grasped the finger and said "Hi daddy."

Hibari blushed, shocking the crap out of Gokudera and Yamamoto, and he unexpectedly hug Tsuna.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the birth, but I promise to help take care of our child." He patted the baby's hair and gave a kiss to Tsuna.

Tsuna was kind of shocked that Hibari just suddenly acted very kind. Maybe the babies where a good thing.

"So um Tsuna what are the babies names?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh..."

The stares he got when he went to class where really bothering, it was bad enough that everyone found out that Tsuna was Hibari's, but worse now that they think Tsuna had his baby and someone elses.

"Tsuna-kun your babies are so cute." Kyoko picked up Mukuro baby.

Tsuna cried in the inside, he still had a crush on Kyoko, though both Hibari and Mukuro threaten to kill her if he ever thought of asking her out.

"What are their names?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh this one is," He pointed to Mukuro baby, "Kurona." Tsuna really thought the names where uncreative since it was just his name and Mukuro's combined.

"And he is Tsuyo." Tsuyo grabbed Tsuna's book and threw it at Tsuna's face, apparently mad that he was talking to Kyoko.

'Oh my god, like father like son...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!'

"So cute Tsuna, I wish you a happy life. I'll tell big brother the news." Kyoko left the classroom.

Tsuna sighed and stared at the two. 'Well they are cute.' Tsuyo started smacking Kurona with his book.

Kurona started crying and kicking at Tsuyo.

'Then again they are the devils (Mukuro & Hibari) children.'

Gokudera came over to Tsuna and asked, "Do you need help Tenth?"

"Please!"

Gokudera picked up Kurona and threw him in the air catching him. Tsuna freaked out but stopped when he saw Kurona squealing happily.

Yamamoto came over and laughed, "You'd make a good parent Gokudera."

"No, even an idiot knows how to make a baby happy." Say that to Lambo why don't you.

Yamamoto laughed and placed his arm around Gokudera. "What are you doing?" Gokudera glared while Kurona shouted for Gokudera to throw him again.

"Oh sorry." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head and backed away.

"Ah anyways thanks Gokudera." Tsuyo started whinning, "Mommy I'm hungry." Tsuna freaked he didn't think of packing lunch for the two and he forgot his!

"Don't worry Tsuna they can have mine." Yamamoto took out his bento.

"You can have mine to!" Gokudera didn't want Yamamoto to one up him. Tsuna thanked the heavens he had good friends.

The door to the classroom opened and Hibari came in.

"Tsuna here." Hibari tossed a baby blanket and toy to Tsuna. "Its for our son." Hibari went to Tsuyo who started jumping up and down for Hibari.

Hibari picked him up and started bouncing him in his arms. There where fangirls everywhere going kya kya, at the sight before them.

"Tsuyo look at the toy Hibari got you." Tsuna showed Tsuyo the little stuffed bird that look strangely like Hibird. Tsuyo started saying "Gimmie gimmie gimmie!"

"Say please." Hibari demanded narrowing his eyes on Tsuyo. Tsuna hoped that Tsuyo wouldn't get bitten to death.

"Please mommy."

There where so many aws just then.

Tsuna gave him the toy and almost awed himself when Tsuyo cuddled the toy. "I have to go back now, but I'll come by later on to your house."

Tsuna nodded and took Tsuyo back from Hibari.

"Bye daddy!" Tsuyo shouted.

Kurona tried to steal Tsuyo's toy, causing Tsuyo to cry.

'This is gonna be a long day.'

Oh how right he was. He couldn't walk around with out some many girls wanting to hold the little ones. He also had to watch out when some of the raving fangirls wanted to keep them and run away. Who knew girls love babies so much.

Good thing Gokudera was always there to help though.

Now when Ryohei saw them he was very kind, until he thought they should learn how to box. It got worse when Tsuyo and Kurona tried to punch each other out.

As soon as the school ended and Tsuna was making sure he did pass so he wouldn't be stuck in summer school. Tsuna sighed happily that he can go home.

* * *

><p>Tsuna arrived home with two still wide awake babies trying to escap Tsuna's hold in order to run around.<p>

"Ara? What is this?" Tsuna frozed. He had no idea how Mukuro will react.

Kurona went to Mukuro and grabbed his hand. Mukuro went down to eye level and stared at the Kurona.

"Maybe I should get rid of this pest." Mukuro's trident came out and he pointed it right at Kurona.

Tsuna quickly put Tsuyo on the ground and grabbed Mukuro's hand. "Do that and I swear I'll never do it with you again!"

He couldn't belive what came out of his mouth, but apparently he was serious. Mukuro just stared at him expecting Tsuna to be bluffing, "Don't hurt our son!" Still Tsuna couldn't believe the words that come out of his mouth again.

"Your not kidding, this thing is my son." Mukuro started feeling light headed. "Tsunayoshi is it to late for adoption."

Tsuna slapped him, he expect Hibari to have said that, but at least thought Mukuro would care since he cared about Chrome and the others.

"Never come here!" Tsuna pushed him out of the door.

"Wait, I was just shocked. I've been reincarnated many times in all my lives I never had a child!" Tsuna stopped pushing and glared at Mukuro.

"I'm not use to this so please."

"Fine, but next time if I see you try to hurt him I will castrate you!"

Mukuro shivered at the thought. "Now say hi to your son!"

Mukuro never knew Tsuna could be so angry but did as he said. "Hello uuh..."

"Kurona."  
>"Seriously?"<p>

"Yes."

"Hello Kurona."

Kurona went to Mukuro and bit his hand. "Ow why you little!" Mukuro grabbed his trident ready to stab when he felt a glare. He laughed nervously and just patted Kurona, a little hard on purpose, but to Tsuna it looked like they where getting along.

Kurona and Mukuro where at each others throat, but Mukuro can honestly admit that the little bugger was fun to be with. He wasn't easy to trick with illuisons, apparently both babies had Tsuna's hyper intuition.

Though when Tsuna's mother made lunch it was hell, Lambo tried to bully the two, but they, like their fathers, ganged up on Lambo and beaten him. Then Bianchi had put poison cooking near them, Tsuna had to come up with excuses on why they couldn't eat it.

Reborn just kept recording the whole situation.

After lunch, Mukuro was sitting with Tsuna on the couch watching some little kid show, (Honestly it wasn't for the kids, Tsuna actually liked the show).

"Tsunayoshi I came here for another reason you know." Tsuna got the hint and tried to run but was easily caught by Mukuro, Hibari choosed that moment to come in.

"Oi don't start with out me."

Tsuna cried, damn you fate.

* * *

><p>For two long summer weeks, Tsuna was exhausted. Hibari did spend time with Tsuyo but always left later on. Mukuro mostly played rough with Kurona, but mostly he and Hibari had their 'Tsuna' time. 3 times a day, every day, from morning, noon, and night.<p>

He hated the two, he took care of the children, and then he had to take care of them! It was bull!

His sons started playing with Gokudera and Yamamoto, they really taken a liking to them, even though their fathers hated them.

"Tsunayoshi." Mukuro sang, while Hibari was behind him.

"We'll take the kids to the park ok." Yamamoto got up and led Gokudera and the boys outside. Hibari and Mukuro came in. "Get up stairs now." Hibari demanded.

"No."

"Who says you have a-" Tsuna got up and glared at them. "I said no."

"Ah Tsunayoshi is getting like a scary mama." Mukuro mocked.

"Oh my god keep pushing my buttons, please, I'm begging you, please!" Tsuna stood up and walked to them.

They scoffed and started getting to Tsuna, kissing his mouth and neck to make him surrender under their will. Tsuna had other plans.

Tsuna stepped on their foots.

"Ah!" They both screamed grabbing their foot.

"I have had enough, I'm stuck here at home taking care of your two kids, and all you guys do is take my body till I can't even stand up, and yet you expect me to be able to be doing this everyday while you bum around!"

"I don't want to see you bastards ever again, do you know what that means! It means no more sex, and no more of dealing with your crap!"

They gaped in shock. They got on their knees and started pleading to Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi I promise I'll help take care of our son!"

"I'll promise to only have sex with you every other day and help around the house!" Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand and looked into his eyes.

"What you bastard I can't believe your abandoning sex to get on Tsunayoshi's good side!" Mukuro tackled and started trying to choke Hibari. Hibari started attacking to. Tsuna groaned and just went to his room to rest.

They saw Tsuna gone and quickly ran up stairs, trying to convince Tsuna that they'll do whatever he wants, just to not stop having sex with them.

Reborn closed the camera and laughed. He should see about giving Tsuna twins, let see how Hibari and Mukuro would do with trying to please Tsuna.

~Extra~

The ninth and Iemitsu laughed at the video Reborn had sent them. "I see your son has got his work cut out for him."

"Yup, though what cute children he made, even if the fathers are scray."

"Should we tell Xanxus he's an uncle?" The ninth looked to his advisor.

"I say yes and no, not unless we have a camera, and a ticket to Nanimori."

"Why?"

"So we can video tape his reaction when he sees the kids. This will screw with his mind." They both started laughing and planned the trip, oh how funny cruel these mafiosos can be.

* * *

><p>And I'm done, I've been working on this since 3am hopefully you guys who asked for a sequel like it alot.<p> 


End file.
